Renegade Flower
by AlphaSilv
Summary: After being revived by Ganon, Kalle Demos makes plans to secede from his creator. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Hello there everyone! Alphasilv here! This is my first story, so please, be a little lenient with me, Ok?

Alphasilv does not own The Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters.

Prologue

Hello humans! My name is Kalle Demos. I am mostly known for being a minion of Ganon and for eating people alive. And I love killing things. Oh, and I like making people feel more intimidated of me than they should be. That's what I did for most of my long life anyway.

Well, after Link gave me the beating I might've deserved, and I seemingly died, it got me thinking; is Ganon's way really the best way? I pondered over that as I wilted. When I died, I was still trying to figure out these thoughts.

And then I was revived into the carbon copy by Ganon. At first I was glad, but then he told me my mission: distract and wound Link. I was suddenly put into a carbon copy of the Forbidden Woods. Suddenly, it hit me. Someone I had trusted with my life had just sent to die. I was raging mad. All I heard was the stupid voice saying that over and over again. Then he came into the room. I lashed out at him as much as I could, trying to kill the man. I wanted him to die painfully. Then I felt something sharp hit me. Everything went black.

Now, I am revived by Ganon, and I am back at Forbidden Woods. Right now, I am calmly serving Ganon. But as soon as the chance came, I was going to cut off all ties with him. And I could wait a long time.

And the story has started!

Not a very good or long beginning, I know, but hopefully, it will become better as it progresses.

Until next time!


	2. At the Tower of The Gods

And here is Chapter 1! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1:

"_Dear Gohdan,_

_ In response to your letter that you gave pertaining to the information I needed, I have decided to visit you in the Tower of the Gods. So, please have a warp ready. I am not going through all those traps._

_ Now, I can be casual. How have you been doing? I know you've been cooped up in that holy tower above the castle. Isn't that boring? Haven't you ever thought of seeing the world? Or, are you still obeying the Gods? I thought you had no more orders right now. In any case... did you finally take my advice and make the tower be a bit livelier? And friendly? And user-friendly? I mean, the only intelligent and interesting things there besides you are the other robots and Wizzorobes, Rats, and Darknuts. And you have no way of getting All-Purpose Bait, so you're stuck with the most uptight minions in the army. And you DEFINITELY know what I mean about user-friendly. Those statues are very heavy, and some of us don't have a Wind Waker. And don't get me started about all those magical floors and stairs. And switches. I understand this is a trial, but are you trying to kill everyone who comes in the doorway?!_

_ Eh, I'm running out of paper. The only reason I wrote so much was not to waste all this paper. And by the way, sorry about the COD. Goodbye._

_From someone you tolerate,_

_Kalle Demos._

_COD = 50 rupees_"

Gohdan looked over the letter he just read. "...I'm going to keep the warp off, just because."

Under the bell on the top of the Temple of the Gods, Gohdan was in human form reading a book he fished from the underwater castle. His human form resembled a man with nothing showing. He was clothed completely with a long robe, made of a silky copper green fabric. The only thing not obscured by this robe was his gloves (the same as his actual hands), and his face (which was covered by a mask, same as his actual head.). He sat facing the beautiful ocean, with the islands in the distance. The seagulls overhead, and the sunset in the distance. It was serene.

And then Gohdan closed his book with a loud _SNAP! _

"Ah, I see you made it here Kalle Demos."

A cloaked figure walked towards the automaton. He wore dark green leggings and long shirt, all covered by a forest green cloak. The cloak was pinned by a piece of pale yellow wood, the same color as his gloves. The strange thing about him was his hair and eye color. His hair was a contrast to his light colored face, with its tropical hues. It was mainly magenta and yellow, but had blue greens, blues and purples in various places at the ends. It was pulled back into a pony tail, primarily magenta and blues until its ends, which was a bright yellow. His left eye was a bloody red, but his right eye seemed to change with a myriad of colors, but a single white cornea in the middle. His face and clothes were covered with multiple scratches, some freshly made. He was fuming.

"You keep the teleporter off on purpose!"

Gohdan looked to the young one with a chuckle, "Hmm? I'm sorry, but I merely forgot. I'm sorry."

"Jerk."

Gohdan just motioned to a spot next to him. "Come sit with me."

Kalle Demos weakly came and laid at the edge of the tower.

"Isn't this a beautiful view? The creations of the gods are all in harmony."

Kalle Demos gave a strange look to the man. "_How?_"

"The gift of Din, the shaping of the Earth, gave us the land the sea resides on. The laws of nature, the water sun and clouds, are the blessings of Nayru. And finally the seagulls and fish, from Farore. All are at peace with each other, never breaking their natural order."

"Was they're a point to this?"

"Does there have to be a point to anything? I would think that you would appreciate this view after going through a trap-riddled temple."

"So you admit it!"

"Did I say that?"

After that, the two set in silence, one reading his book, the other laying on his back, resting. The silence was broken soon by the automaton.

"So, I believe you came up here for business?"

Kalle Demos turned to face his elder, "Finally."

"If you wanted to start talking of it, then why didn't you speak of it?"

"Because you always change the subject when I bring it up!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kalle Demos looked at Gohdan and sighed, "Fine then. What did you find out."

"Well," Gohdan pointed his book, " I believe this book is the key will free you from Ganon. From what I've deciphered, a special device can be made from items with magical properties. I've deciphered the location of the first item, and what it is."

_Oh joy, a fetch quest. _"What is it?"

"Well, it is said in a place filled with magic, the Tower of Hera, a pearl made from the moonlight itself resides. However, it is located on Death Mountain's Peak, which is near present-day Forbidden Fortress." Gohdan teleported the book somewhere,

"Really? Forsaken Fortress? How am I not going to look suspicious there!? Especially looking for a place like that."

"Don't worry. I believe I can locate the way towards the opening. However, you're on your own after that." Gohdan teleported the book away. "Now, shall we go?"

And so ends this chapter. Kal is finally starting his journey.

If anyone is wondering, the reason I'm using items from the other official timelines as well as the timeline locations is because since Link never had to get them in his adventures, they were left there. And, I'm guessing where the locations would be under the Great Sea, so I'm pretty sure Forsaken Fortress is near Death Mountain, where the Tower of Hera is.

Well, if anyone has questions or comments about the story, please go ahead and asked. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well (Please not to scathing though).

Goodbye for now!


	3. In the Forsaken Fortress

Hey everybody! How are you doing? Sorry this came so late - I had a whole bunch of work to do, and I got sick. But it's finally done! It's going to get revisions sooner or later. Chapter 1 is getting revisions as we speak.

I do not own Legend of Zelda. Or these characters.

Chapter 2:

Kalle Demos stealthily walked the dim hallways of Forsaken Fortress. He was aware of his surroundings, making sure not to be seen by the guards. After making sure the storage room was empty and secure, he ducked in and hid behind the nearest object. He sighed. _Looking for this place is harder than I thought. And it doesn't help that I have to keep myself as hidden as possible right now._

He looked cautiously over the object, checking if he was in the clear. Again he continued, going down towards the lower parts of the Fortress. According to Gohdan, since the Tower of Hera is the highest point in Hyrule, the tower would be connected somehow to Forsaken Fortress. And, since the Tower of Hera is connected, it wouldn't be flooded. However, Gohdan said that he had to find the way there. _"Ganon does not trust me as much as you. He would become very suspicious if he found me sneaking around. Look for a room with a pit and a stairwell."_

Kalle Demos shook himself out of his thoughts and continued on his way. Then he felt it.

_Step - step - step. Step - step - step._

That step pattern...he knew it anywhere.

_Step - step - step. Step - step - step._

Turning around frantically, he saw an object on his left. Then, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

_Step - step - step. Step - step - step._

_ Let's hope this works._

"AH -HA!" a squeaky voice called.

A lady with long blond hair busted into the room. She wore a tan dress with multiple black patterns. It ended off as a loose skirt right before the knees. She herself was a fully developed teen, standing about 5'5". Her face was a bit thin, and she had a slightly long nose. Her eyes were a cobalt blue.

"There's nothing here Molgera." said a baritone voice

Molgera looked around the place before pouting. "Hmph! I was sure someone was here. Oh well. Let's go Jahalla"

Unlike the others, Jahalla did not have a normal human form, since he could not go into sunlight. He resembled a genie with his large, shadowy, rotund body. Instead of legs, he had a wispy trail. He wore a red vest with strange blue mark on each side. His hair (if he had any) was under a black hood, and he still wore the creepy mask on his face. A single, glowing lantern hanged at his side.

"I'm right behind you," Jahalla said, before giving one of the barrels a quick glance.

"...What are you looking at?"

"…Nothing. Let's go."

After a few moments, complete silence filled the hallway. Then, a shuffling and _CLAK!_ A barrel was thrown onto the floor. Kalle Demos stood where the barrel was initially. He dusted himself off; _I see why the Hero of Wind used barrels_. He sat back down on the cold, stone floor. _I'll have to thank Jahalla later. He really saved me from Molgera... _he shivered at the thought of the woman.

Kalle looked around the now dead silent hallway. It was much different than most of Forsaken Fortress. The hallway walls were dim black, but the places lit by the strange lights had a tint of purple. The floor was made of smooth, dark blue stone - the same as the fortress. The place had a smell simillar to wet paper. Kalle suddenly hugged his cloak closer. _It's freezing in here!_ He thought as he continued shivering, hoping to become a bit warmer.

After 5 minutes of constant shivering, the parasite finally decided to get going. His footsteps echoed loudly on the stone, his silhouette warping on the walls as he traversed the halls. The hallway was long, and constant - no evidence of age anywhere. Everything looked as if it was just created.

_I'm bored..._Kalle thought, _something better happen..._

Luckily for Kalle, the hallway ended into an empty room. The room was very strange - in between some of the room's perimeter and center, the floor was gone. A stairwell going down was located on his immediate right, and the floor on both the platform and the actual room was cracked blue stone. Although there wasn't a visible light source, the room was perfectly lit. Kalle gave another look around, "Ok...this place seems to fit Gohdan's description - I guess this is the top of the Tower of Hera. Now I just need to find the -"

"KAL - KUN!"

I think we all know who this is.


	4. Introducing More Characters

Hey ya'll!

Sorry for the hold-up. Finals and working on drawings and other stories and other things...still need to link to my deviantART account. Please enjoy this.

I do not own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 3:

"...help...me...somebody..."

"_SQUUAAK! _This is hilarious every time!"

"He's getting a bit pale."

One of the newcomers - a heavy armored man - went and grabbed Molgera. The man was tall - 6'10", the brown rocky amour with red patterns making him seem taller. Under the amour was hard white leather, though, it seemed black with patterns like lava. The helm was cracked - one eye was visible, the other under the casing. Some hair was also visible on the broken side - a single large bang of forest green. His single eye was strange - a bright blue with a middle magenta with a lick of blue. The amour resembled that of a centipede.

The poor main character fell down, breathing deeply and erratically. He stumbled back up weakly, before leaning on the wall for support.

"You okay Kalle Demos?" King Gohma asked, keeping a good grip on Molgera's arms.

"No."

Jahalla crossed his arms. "Didn't expect you to be."

"Leggo of me!" Molgera screeched, "I wanna be with my KAL-kun!"

"Not in this lifetime." The king responded.

Kalle Demos positioned himself as far away from Molgera as possible, while still in conversation distance. Unfortunately, that was next to someone he disliked.

"Aww...Is the big bwad pwant afwaid of a worm? Does the pwant need a hwug?"

_WHACK!_

"OW!"

"At least my weak-point makes sense and isn't a hideous...thing...Kingy. And for talking like that. Never do that again."

"That is _CAPTIAN! _Monstrous Helmoroc King to you! And it is not a _THING_!"

'Captain' Kingy was around Kalle Demos's height of 5'5". He wore a navy blue shirt jacket over a magenta and off-white striped shirt. His gloves were feathery; the colors the same as the shirt. His trousers were a darker blue than his jacket, and he wore knee high boots; also off-white. His hair was the same color of his jacket, brushed back, but messy. He wore an iron mask which made his eyes glow bright yellow, and covered most of his face... A strange yellow growth that resembled something you find on a rooster's head was poorly covered.

"Then what is it, _captain_?"

"..." Helmorac pondered hard.

"It's okay. We all know that it hurts when you think. You can stop."

"SQUAK! SQUAK!"

Gohma and Jahalla chuckled at that statement. Kingy started squawking and jumping in fury. They all laughed harder, Kalle just smirked. Unfortunately, Gohma couldn't hold on to Molgera and laugh at the same time. Molgera wriggled free, and glomped Kal.

"KALLE! MARRY ME!"

"...pain..."

After seeing Kalle's poor state, Kingy calmed down. "You totally deserved that."

"...drown...your...self."

Gohma decided to separate the two (since Jahalla can't touch them without cursing both). Gohma tackled Molgera and the momentum forced her off. However, Kalle Demos was still in a dazed state, and the Gohma's armor pushed him a bit. He tried to get up, and when he finally took a step...it was right over the cliff.

_..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the plot continues! Will Kalle Demos get his Moon Pearl and come out of the Tower of Hera alive? Will his friends find him? Why am I asking cliché questions?

Till Next Chapter


	5. Meet Eric Starting the Tower of Hera!

Hello everyone!

My first review! Thank you James Birdsong! I am very glad you like the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 4

Here we have a Hardhat Beetle named Eric. Little Eric was born and raised in the Tower of Hera. He was told that his purpose in the world is to serve the mighty ruler named Moldorm and worship his god, the Mighty Dragon of Fire. His appointed job was to annoy/dishearten/kill/sidetrack all adventurers - especially heroes. Eric has lived a good life of 3 years (which is considered a very lucky age as most don't survive by then), but has yet to be promoted to a upper floor. So, today he stands diligently...somewhere...in a darker part of the tower, looking back at his brief life, possibly thinking if this was all worth it. Eric, however, doesn't know that his life as a dungeon monster would soon end.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

WHAM.

The person we were supposed to be talking about, Kalle Demos, fell through the last hole in the tower (The Mighty Dragon of Fire decided there needed to be more pitfalls to other floors.), and right on poor Eric's shell, trapping him in there and Kalle Demos almost fainting from pain.

"...Why am I... not dead...everything hurts..."

Kalle looked around the room he was in - some type of dungeon. Then he heard squirming and rattling. He turned to Eric, now looking at him for the first time. Something told him that its suffering was his fault, and being the kinda-nice person he is, to help.

"Oops...um I'll get you out..."

After about a minute of luckless pulling and pushing, Kalle Demos looked for something he could use as a crowbar. He then found a stiff, thin sword, and using his rots as an anchor... the shell finally loosened on the gasping Beetle.

"I'm sorry for closing your shell...but...um...are you okay...?"

The Hardhat Beetle was looking at the strange, green-cloaked being with its beady red eyes. He was thinking about his next course of action. Should he take out the...thing (He knew it wasn't human, even if it looked like it. but he didn't know what it was)... and hopefully gain the attention of Master Moldorm? Or should he wait it out? It WAS kind enough to free him after falling on him...

"Hey, you're a Hardhat Beetle? Wow, those are really rare! I haven't seen them in a century or two...or three...or never..." Kalle went deep in thought, "Hey! Since you live here, could you show me your leader? I...um...need to get something called a Moon Pearl...it's really important..."

Eric started scuttling in shock. The strange thing not only said that it wanted the Tower's greatest treasure AND wanted to meet the Master Moldorm and The Mighty Dragon of Fire, it said that its kind were rare! He wasn't too sure if he should grant this request...

But it didn't seem to have bad intentions...?

Might as well. It's always nice to have someone to talk to.


	6. Almost There! Gohma dislikes Arguments

Chapter 4

Kalle Demos followed the Helmet Beetle cautiously. It made him nervous when it agreed to take him to his boss without complaint. He instead busied himself with the Tower's architecture.

The Tower of Hera was tall. Very tall. There were large rooms with individual chambers that were connected by doorways or stairs, and were very repetitive. And floors were connected by stairs (of course) and cleverly-placed pitfalls. He almost fell into a few. The tiling stone was a depressing blue-gray, and if it anything wasn't stone, it was metal. Many traps were littered around for trespassers, and seemed to be the popular loitering and gathering space for the local monsters.

Speaking of the local monsters, he was surprised at the sheer number and rarity of them. Both blue and red hardhat beetles were crowding around as they made their way, locking their beady eyes. Blue-tinted Stalfos and red-tinted Stalfos – also rare – patrolled the floors. They were considered inferior to their modern evolutions, and even rarer than the Hardhats.

He immediately tripped over something. A series of angry mandible clicks came from Eric.

"Sorry… again. I'll try to watch where I'm going next time."

Eric shook itself and sighed, before clicking again.

"Hmm… your leader is just up ahead, so be on my best behavior? Got it."

And they walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the tower…

* * *

"Whose idea was it was to DROP DOWN THE HOLE to rescue Kalle-kun?"

"I think it was Kingy's over here…"

"How was I supposed to know there was some gravity well when you fell down holes to other floors!?"

"Will all of you SHUT UP!"

Jahalla, Molgera, and Kingy turned to the Gohma, all of them looking a bit miffed.

"You know, I pretty sure you three could've rescued Kalle by now and picked me up later. But NO. You all bicker and argue and squabble, waking me up in the process. All three of you are idiots, and need to pull yourselves together if we want to get out of here intact and with Kalle! Do you understand?" The scorpion king eyes trailed over to the humanized bird. "That goes for you too Beak-Face, unless you want to disobey me and become roasted cucco. Be my guest."

"…meep…" The bird hid behind Jahalla.

"Good, now, let's get going, we have a lot of ground to cover."

Molgera raised her hand.

"What is it that you need Molgera?"

"Can we get a rousing encouragement speech like Kalle-kun does?"

"NO."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for the delay everyone, hopefully, I'll update sooner, especially because school is starting back… I work harder so I can write when I need too…

I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

Seeya!


End file.
